Talk with Scott
by Katherine A. Jones
Summary: After quidditch practice, Scott (Scotland) and Alfred (America) talk about their love interests. Better than it sound. I just stink at summaries. And apparently titles, too. Eventual USUK and eventual ScotIre.


**Warnings: fluff and maybe a little OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia because if I did, USUK would have been canon from the beginning. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fourth year Alfred F. Jones sat on the quidditch pitch beside sixth year Scott Kirkland after the Gryffindor practice. Alfred was the chaser and captain, Scott was the keeper and second in command. The stands were silent, but both could imagine them filled with cheering fans as the 14 players whizzed around the field on their brooms during a heated game. They could feel their hair being blown away from their face, almost laughing at the feeling of freedom. They could feel victory in their hearts after winning the game. They could see the joy in two certain boys faces when they won the game.

"So, how are things going with Aeden?" Alfred asked, glancing at Scott out of the corner of his eye. Aeden was the fifth year Slytherin Scott was sweet on. He saw Scott smile sadly and look down at his lap, thinking.

"No' so great. Everytime I try talkin' ta him, he's busy, er class is abou' ta start, er someone else grabs his attention," Scott said with a thick Scottish accent, still staring at his lap.

"Or you get nervous," the blonde American pointed out, knowing Scott would never outright admit it unless someone else said it first.

Scott nodded, "Or I get nervous." He paused for a moment and then said, "An' wha' abou' ya an' Artur? Have ye asked me wee bruther out yet?" Arthur was Scott's fourth year Ravenclaw brother. The only thing they shared was the size of their eyebrows and the fact that they both had green eyes. While Scott was tall and well muscled, much like Alfred, with bright red hair and the eye shade of rose leaves, Arthur was petite and slender with sandy blonde hair and grass green eyes.

Alfred sighed, "No, I haven't." He saw Scott open his mouth and rushed to say, "I know, I know. I need to. It's just, what if he refuses me?"

Scott snorted, "Ya have gotta be kiddin' me. He's a Ravenclaw, no' a Slytherin. A' leas' ya ain't got a long standin' feud ta battle. Besides, don't tell him I tol' ya, but I happen to know that he likes ya, too."

Alfred blushed lightly, "Really? He told you that?"

Scott nodded, "He tol' me yesterday." Scott decided it best not to mention that he had used his wand to hang Arthur upside down until he had confessed.

"Well, thank you. And in return I will tell you that Matthew told me that Dylan told him that Aaron told him that Aeden told him that he likes you." In truth, Aeden had told Aaron nothing, and therefore Matthew had told Alfred nothing, but Scott didn't need to know that.

"...What." Scott stared blankly at Alfred, his face expressionless in his disbelief.

Alfred sighed as he rolled his eyes and said, "Aeden likes you, too, dude. So you have nothing to be afraid of. Just go and ask him out! Now."

Scott's face changed into one of shock and his voice was slightly panicked and high-pitched when he said, "Now?"

Alfred shoved Scott over onto his side and shouted, "Go!" He watched as Scott jumped up and ran towards the exit, giving an entering Arthur a quick wave and spoken greeting as he sped past in pursuit of the castle and, subsequently, Aeden.

Arthur turned and looked after Scott's retreating frame until he couldn't see his brother anymore and then turned back to Alfred, walking over to him. When he sat down, he set his hands behind him and leaned back on them as he crossed his ankles. Then he turned his head and looked at Alfred and asked, "What was that about?"

Alfred looked back at the exit into whence Scott had just retreated when he said, "Scott's finally asking Aeden out." He couldn't help the small smile that took over his lips.

Arthur leaned his head onto Alfred's strong shoulder and Alfred set his cheek on the top of Arthur's messy hair, "Oh. Well, that's good. I was getting tired of Aeden's sad face when Scott wasn't watching and Scott's long gazes when he thought no one was looking. I was just about to smack some sense into both of them. I mean, honestly! How hard can it be? It's not as if the other would say no."

Alfred chuckled, "I know what you mean. I just hope he stops making me mad at him during practice by staring off towards the castle. It's weird enough being captain when I'm not the eldest. I didn't need it to be weirder by yelling at someone older than I am." However, all he could think about was how Arthur obviously didn't seem to know how hard it was to build up the courage to ask someone out.

Arthur giggled. Alfred always seemed to be the only one able to make the usually up-tight Brit laugh, a fact he was proud of.

Alfred smiled, and while he was feeling confident, he asked, "So, I was thinking, would you like to go on a date with me?" He felt Arthur go rigid and suddenly got very nervous. "I-I mean, I understand if you don't want to. I just thought..."

Arthur lifted his head up very slowly and looked at Alfred, "You...you want to go on a date with _me_?" His eyes were filled with shock, a little hope, and something else Alfred couldn't identify.

Alfred became confused, wondering how that was really so hard to believe, "Um, yes? I mean, I have for a while but I was just so scared you'd refuse me and after talking with your brother I decided to give it a shot and again, I totally understand if you don't want to date me. After all, I am a Gryffindor and you're a Ravenclaw and we're not enemies like Gryffindor and Slytherin but we are different houses and I know it's not exactly uncommon for people from different houses to date but it's more common for them to be from the same house and I guess we've just been friends for so long and as much as I love our friendship, I would love more for us to be more than that. Maybe it would be a stronger bond that way. You think so too, ri-"

Alfred was suddenly pushed to the ground as Arthur tackled him with a hug. His expression was surprised for a moment before it morphed into a tender smile and he wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur, hugging him close.

"Yes, Alfred. Yes, I would love to go on a date with you. I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Scott ran through the corridors, ignoring the teachers telling him to walk. He arrived at the library and quickly walked through it and over to where he knew Aeden usually was. Thankfully, Aeden was alone and Scott cast a quick spell that wouldn't allow anyone to hear or see them. He strut purposely over to Aeden and stood beside him.

Aeden marked his place in the book he was reading and set it aside in his bag before looked up at Scott. Surprise flashed through his eyes when he realized who it was standing beside him, but he quickly recovered.

"Yes? What do ye want, Scott?"

"I...I wanna go on a date wit' ya. An' I wan' ya ta go on a date wit' me."

Aeden blinked in surprise and looked around to make sure no one was watching, surely this was a joke. He looked back up Scott and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me. Go on a date wit' me. Please." Scott gave Aeden a pleading pouty face, eyes wide and bottom lip jutted out.

"I...fine. I'll go on a date with ye."

Scott's face lit up in a grin and he grabbed Aeden's waist, pulled him up, and swung him around in a circle. Aeden's shrieked and grabbed onto Scott's strong biceps.

"Put me down ye brute!"

* * *

**I'm not really at the point where I need reviews to continue writing, but it's always great to get feedback! Let me know if you can't understand something with the accents. I tend to get a little over board. **

**As for Arthur's house, I just prefer him in Ravenclaw. I can see him in Slytherin or Gryffindor, but I've always preferred Ravenclaw for him. I don't know why. Maybe it's the whole _no wizard that has gone into Slytherin has come out good_ thing. And while he does look amazing in red, I just don't associate Arthur with Gryffindor. **


End file.
